


Hallmark Movies Are Cute Sometimes

by LemonWhiskey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Christmas is reffered to as Yule in the fic, I know it's technically not christmas time anymore but we can all use some serotonin, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pansexual James Ironwood, T for Qrow probably sums it up eh?, T for some gentle swearing and other little things, and the kids are there for flavor, and to get their uncles together, i think this is meet cute?, james is penny's dad, like very small, there might eventually be some nuts and dolts in future chapters, this is 90 percent ironqrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWhiskey/pseuds/LemonWhiskey
Summary: The Vice president of an Atlesian shipping company is brought along to an ice rink by his daughter and nephew during his time in Vale for the holiday season.By chance, he has a run-in with a charming stranger whos far more enamored by Yule celebrations than he lets on and James can't wait to see him again.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 12





	Hallmark Movies Are Cute Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic on Ao3. Have fun, chapter 2 is already in the works!

  
James was glad to be there.

He very slowly laced his ice skates and listened to his baby girl and nephew chatter on excitedly about the plans for the month. They were excited to be back in Vale for the winter equinox and Oscar had been messaging them about going skating when he and Penny settled in after their flight. James couldn’t stop thinking about the work he’d have when he got back to Atlas and prayed nothing horrible happened during the gift-giving holidays while he was gone. So much could go wrong at the company… He glanced at his arm and hummed. Maybe that was just his fears talking. 

“Dad are you ready?” A bright voice asked, he looked up at his daughter standing next to Oscar and chuckled with a nod. 

“Yes I’m ready, let’s get onto the ice and you can show your cousin the new tricks you learned,” James suggested calmly as he stood up to carefully step over with the duo and glided out on the ice. It had been a moment for him so he decided that he would go slow while watching Penny and Oscar race around the rink. It was nice to see them laugh as he slowly moved around the edge of the ice. James hummed a little as he thought about the email he had read earlier about next year’s marketing plan. Gods…. Clover was incredible, from what James could recall, the department head had managed to get every major detail preplanned and predicted in the email with his team for James to look over in his own time. If there was ever a group that made James grin when approving bonuses, it was marketing.

That was one good thing anyway, but there were still issues to take care of and James was nervous about being away from his laptop for so long. 

He looked up at the sound of his daughter’s familiar laughter and saw her skating around with a young lady close to her age with mostly black hair. The smaller one seemed to be shouting something about overalls and the winter festival. Fitting since Penny had green and the other girl had red. 

Now that he thought about it, the young duo did mention a friend was showing up didn’t they? Shame he couldn’t remember her name. James spaced out again as the trio not too far ahead of him became a quartet with a blond girl and disappeared further ahead.    
Brothers, he was so relieved Penny had friends outside of Atlas. His daughter loved being around people but was just a little socially awkward. He loved her smile and James would carry the world if it meant that he saw it more so flying to Mistral to see their family and friends? A piece of cake. 

James’s thoughts moved to the vaguely thrown together itinerary. He’d go shopping a week from now for presents and probably let Penny and Oscar go hang out together, it was a good thing Oscar liked being included. Poor boy got dragged everywhere. 

Maybe, if he was paying more attention maybe, he would have seen an unfortunate series of events unfold ten feet to his left in the form of someone getting slingshotted backward right at him by two girls.

Yeah, maybe.

Instead, James caught the tail end of a yell as he was bowled over onto his back, a smaller man sprawled over him. He watched the stranger scramble to stand up, sputtering apologies in a scratchy voice while taking James’s hand to help him up. Right. James should probably react, shouldn’t he? 

James had never been a fan of physical contact but there was something weirdly genuine about the man with fluffy salt and pepper hair that he just went along with it. Even as the other slid backward with their hands still firmly clasped and James still not having his balance. They went down again and this time James got incredibly close to accidentally crushing the smaller person. He blinked, stunned where he was splayed out and the other with a similar response. Wide, wine red eyes stared at him with surprise.

“Uh- “

“Oh! Goodness, here-“ James moved to sit back on his knees and pull the other up who was slowly becoming a darker shade of red accompanied by soft giggling not too far from them. Slowly they helped each other to stand. He watched lean hands brush off his coat and the owner rambling his condolences. James barely heard it. A very lovely looking man had crashed into him.

“My nieces are  _ insane _ I’m so sorry again, shit- I mean crap- are you ok I didn’t hit you too hard did I? Didn’t mean to-“

“It’s quite alright.” He said gently, watching the man stop speaking and stare at him for a moment longer before getting a flush on his face and smiling sheepishly. 

“Can I get you a coffee from the rink’s cafe as a more er... formal apology then?” He asked, slightly gesturing, James wondered if his voice was naturally strained and realized he was taking a moment too long to respond as the other got a little hunch to his posture.

“Ah my apologies as well, seems I’m just… out of it today, Sir, I’d love some coffee actually.” He tried to give him a reassuring smile but his face wasn’t super cooperative, one corner of his lips moving up for a lopsided little grin. He wasn’t sure if the other’s face had gotten a little redder or if it was just his own eyesight. 

“Ah cool, let’s go uh… I’m Qrow?” The other said tentatively as they moved to carefully get off of the ice side by side.

“James, a pleasure to meet you Qrow, even if it was… a bit of a cold open.” 

Somehow that terrible pun got a small snort out of the man and he watched him shake his head, the lean fingers that had gotten bits of snow off his shoulders combing through grey-tinged black hair to move it into place.

Huh. Qrow liked rings.

“That was bad, but yeah. Nice to meet you now that we aren’t dealing with ice problems.” 

They stepped off of the ice and moved to take their skates off, it seemed like they were both done skating after that collision. “How bad could it be if you laughed?” James asked and Qrow smiled a little as they got their boots back from the cubbies the rink had, exchanging them for their skates. James noted that Qrow’s cubbie had two other pairs of shoes like his own, except it was a pair of combat boots and brown leather ones that Qrow nestled his worn black skates next to. 

“I’ll admit I have a horrible sense of humor, Jim. My laugh isn’t a good measure for a joke.”

James raised an eyebrow, /‘Jim?’/, he left the nickname be in favor of continuing conversation while they laced up their shoes and made their way over to the little open cafe stand. “I suppose I’ll take your word for it.”

Qrow hummed softly as they stepped into the small line, “again, sorry about earlier, my uh nieces were trying to use me as a… actually I’m not sure what they were doing but they were stressing out one of their little friends. Poor boy looked anxious.” The man looked out at the rink with an endeared squint, “wonder where those little gremlins went. Just threw me and bailed eh?” 

James chuckled and shrugged, “the fun never stops hm? They sound like they’re having a blast, I can only hope my daughter and nephew are doing the same. They love ice skating.” 

They stepped up to the barista and Qrow gestured for James to go first, “oh- hello miss, could I have a medium coffee with one creamer please?” He asked, the young lady nodding along and looked at Qrow next.

“And for you sir?” 

“Peppermint hot chocolate, please? Thanks, kid.” Qrow seemed almost just as sheepish as he was earlier while reaching to pay with a card. James felt something tug in his chest watching the man lead them to sit down at a table to wait for their drinks. 

“Not a fan of coffee?” He asked curiously and Qrow just shrugged. “No I like it, just uh wanted something sweet I guess.” He explained.

James nodded along understandingly. He wanted sweet things sometimes too.... “I see, chocolate is a favorite then, or do you prefer hard candies?” 

“yeah, I think chocolate is a strong favorite, especially toffee chocolate… mmh, maybe that’s one of the reasons I like this season so much. All the sugar.” Qrow chuckled at himself, “what about you, Big guy? Like sweets?” James raised an eyebrow (twice now, this person keeps being interesting.) More nicknames.

“I like them and honestly I’m especially weak for mint and chocolate. Though I prefer it as ice cream,” he glanced over Qrow, “you’ve got nice taste in drinks now that I think about it.” He teased a little, watching the other laugh quietly and rub the back of his neck with a nod. James liked his laugh.

“Yeah, I guess. Aren’t you a little biased on that?” Qrow smirked at him a little before their order was called and he moved to stand, signaling for James to stay with a little smile. “I’ll get it, don't worry.” 

James shrugged with a small smile, “if you insist…” he watched the other walk back over to the stand. Intrigued by the way Qrow moved. It was a bit of a sway that had the other’s maroon coat swish around his knees, but it was closed off. James watched him lean on the counter to chat with a barista. He flushed a little and looked down from Qrow at his gloved hands. 

Maybe he was a little more biased than the other could guess…. 

A to-go cup was set in front of him a minute later and he looked up at a faintly smiling Qrow who had pink still dusted across his face as he sat down. They both sipped at their drinks for a moment before continuing to chat. James couldn’t figure out why Qrow still seemed nervous. 

Then again James couldn’t figure out why /he/ still felt nervous.

He looked at the soft, rose-toned gaze across the small table and hummed to himself. He certainly had a couple of ideas…

“So Qrow, do you live in Vale?” 

The other hummed, “ah no, usually I’m in Patch or Haven. We’re visiting for a well-needed vacation for the girls.”

James smiled a little, how sweet. “You did mention your nieces earlier- can we see them from here?” He asked curiously and Qrow furrowed his eyebrows while turning to study the rink. “Mmh, gonna say that’s a hard no. What about you? You mentioned kids too, yeah?”

He nodded and hummed quietly, “yes, seems they’ve all but hid into the crowd on the rink as well.” He caught glimpses of them but it was far too difficult of a task to try and direct the other to where they were popping up.

“What are their names?”

James couldn’t help but smile a little, “Penny and Oscar.” He watched Qrow get a thoughtful look on his face before smiling back at James. “Yours older too?”

“Yes, 17 and 15 respectively, what about your girls?”

“Ruby is 16, Yang is 18. Just about the same.” He snickered a little bit. “They still get excited about this time of year, can’t blame them really. Me and their dad are suckers for it too.”

James chuckled, “you mentioned something about liking the season. You’re a fan of the cold?” Qrow almost looked insulted.

“Absolutely not, as we speak I have two thick layers protecting me from this hell, not counting my jacket.” He snickered a little at the strong response his question got, “but I like the season because well… people feel cozier, and there’s a lot of good things... I used to really dislike the holidays but… my family is very excitable.” 

“Penny is the same way, she’s very forward with her feelings. She’s always been like that really.”

Qrow gave him a soft smile and he could have evaporated from the feeling. “That’s so nice…” the other glanced at his watch and did a small double-take, face growing nervous as he got his phone out and seemed to message someone. “Ah shoot. We need to leave-“ Qrow frowned and stood up, “see ya round?” 

Honestly, James was too distracted to think of a fully formed reply and moved to shake his hand, “nice speaking with you, Qrow.” He said warmly.

The other nodded, “ditto.” 

A distant calling of _‘Uncle Qrow!’_ pulled their attention as the two girls James had seen earlier stood not too far, quickly pulling their shoes on. “That’s my cue. Take it easy, Jim, let’s talk soon.” Qrow said with a wave before faintly jogging over with his hot chocolate to the girls and disappearing into the crowd.

James couldn’t wait to talk to him again…

Shit.

James didn’t have a way to do that. 

He blinked and sighed softly. Of course. Was Qrow nervous because James didn’t ask for his number? Did they both forget? He wasn’t sure about it but he was sure that he just watched the most fascinating thing that happened in the past couple of years walk off. He stood up and moved to stand near the ice rink’s wall, looking out over the ice to try and spot his own duo. Eventually, Penny came gliding over, trying to cuff the sleeves of her fluffy cream sweater and not run into anyone. “Fatheerrr!” she called with a laugh and slowed to a stop with a little spin before leaning on the short wall. “Who were you talking to?” 

James smiled a little at the girl and shrugged, “ah just a friend who erm… ran into me today.”

There was a small laugh from behind Penny as Oscar joined her against the wall, “yeah I’ll say, looked like quite the reunion.” 

He rolled his eyes and reached over the divider to ruffle up the small teen’s hair, “you saw and you didn’t come to check on your favorite uncle? I’m insulted.” he teased, Oscar just shrugged and Penny rolled with it. “Oh you two, almost ready to go back to your grandfather’s for dinner?” 

The two teens grinned and nodded excitedly before moving to scramble off the ice and to their shoe cubby. James followed after and sipped at his coffee and watched them chatter. 

“Hey dad, are we gonna see uncle Nicholas and uncle Clover soon?” Penny curiously asked as she stood up and he smiled with a little nod.

“Uncle Nicholas is hosting his New Year's party and from what I heard, Weiss and Whitley will be there.” He watched Oscar perk up at that and smiled. The teen was always happy to see a boy his own age. Penny lightly hopped in place.

“Oh, this is going to be wonderful! Will Winter be there? I want to talk to her about her piloting job more.” James chuckled and shrugged, trying not to show much of his worry. Penny loved flying and just because it made James anxious didn’t mean he should try to stop her.

“I’m not sure but I’ll ask alright?”

“Uncle James?” Oscar asked lightly, a confused look on his face, “what’s on your coffee cup?”

James tilted his head a little and moved to look at what the teen pointed out and saw sharp-angled but loose writing.  
More importantly, he saw numbers.

_ /‘Text me, -Q/ _

… when did Qrow get the chance to write his number down? Where’d he even have a sharpie?

“Seems like a reminder… come on, it's getting late.” He blinked, ushering the duo to leave. “We don’t want Grandpa to worry.” James smiled to himself and glanced at the cup again. So that’s why Qrow was nervous.

Wouldn’t hurt to try.  
  
  



End file.
